Nerves
by Kat0898
Summary: America and Niue are getting married! Both are really nervous, but the other doesn't expect that. Just a bit of fluff. Niue and here sisters are my OCs, everything else belongs to Himaruya. Rated T for really small suggestive things, but mostly K . Cover art by Rinmaru Games.


**So this is my first Hetalia fic, so sorry if any of the characters seem totally OOC. This is about my OC, Niue (Katherine Irving) and America. I tried to bring in the FACE Family aspect as well, but since I don't ship FrUK, it was kind of frustrating getting both Francis and Arthur in the story without shipping them (so I just made Native America Alfred and Matthew's mom and left it there). Also, some of these names are clearly headcanon names (Victoria is Seychelles - it's the capitol, Wendy is Wy, and Steve is Australia). And Kat's sisters are Fiji (Jane), Tonga (Nancy), and Samoa (Elizabeth). Hetalia's not mine, blah, blah, blah. Only Kat, Jane, Nancy, Elizabeth and the plot line are mine.**

* * *

 _ **Nerves**_

He assumed she was calm. She always was at big occasions. At his little brother's wedding, Alfred had been crying like a baby while Katherine sat beside him, her hand on his, small sweet smile gracing her lips. He loved that about her: that smile. When she had first met his family, she was so at ease that he wondered why he was the one fidgeting at his own kitchen table with his own family. When he met her's, however, it was a different story. Her dad and uncle hustled in and out of the kitchen getting both of them beers or seltzers or grilled prawns while she her sisters, and her cousin looked on in amusement.

"Dad, this is Alfred," she had said, accent thick and lovely. He always tried to copy it. Her father had merely nodded, his loose, wavy blonde hair that was nothing like hers bounced about his face. Her uncle clapped him on the back. Naturally, her sisters had many questions. Katherine just looked on calmly as she fixed the flower in her cousin's hair.

And now, here he was, at the front of the church, fidgeting with his boutonniere. His brother and best friend laid a hand on his shoulder. Alfred looked at his brother. Matthew smiled softly, "Are you scared?"

He laughed deceptively, "No. Not scared, just concerned."

"Why?" Matthew asked,, readjusting Alfred's tie, "You don't think she'll say no now, do you?"

"Well, no," Alfred said with a smile, remembering the proposal the time they spent planning the wedding, even the little letters and phone calls he had received from her over the past week.

Matthew smiled at his brother and adjusted his glasses, "See, nothing to worry about. Plus, I'm sure she's just as worried as you are."

"I'm sure she's not," Alfred chuckled.

* * *

In a small powder room in the back of the church annex, Katherine was fixing the yellow hibiscus in her cousin Wendy's hair. Wendy giggled softly as she twirled her fingers in the little white basket of yellow rose petals. Katherine's sister Elizabeth placed her hand on Kat's shoulder, "Wen's hair looks fine. You're beautiful. The wedding will be fine."

She sighed, "I know. I'm just nervous that's all. What if I forget my something blue?"

Nancy, Kat's other sister, scoffed as she tied the yellow ribbons around Victoria's, Alfred's little sister's, low ponytails, "You're marrying Alfred Jones: you're not going to forget the blue. You're wearing a dark blue garter, for goodness sake!"

Katherine blushed, "I'd forgotten." She slid her hand along the mermaid dress, feeling the small bulk of the elastic lace garter.

The eldest sister, Jane, smiled, "Stop being so nervous, Katie. I'm sure Alfred's more nervous that you are."

Katherine smiled, "There's no way. Al's never nervous." He was always so confident in everything he did. He spent plenty of time and effort trying to fit in with her family and never faltered. His sky blue eyes twinkled with laughter as her father and uncle told stories about when she was little. Alfred fit right in with the Irving family, joking around with Wendy's dad, escorting the girls on their outings, and not just to be with Katherine. Even the girls dad loved him, though he was always quiet about it. It was almost as if AL had grown up with the older two men.

He had taken her sky diving, bungee jumping, even "noodling", each time she was scared for her life, especially the jumping from a plane part. Noodling, which was really just fishing without the gear, was fun though, each laughing as the other shrieked when the catfish caught hold of a foot or hand; they had actually planned to go do it again soon. Maybe not "honeymoon soon", but soon enough.

When he introduced her to his family, she was on edge He calmly busied himself getting tea and champagne and cookies. Katherine, on the other hand fidgeted., trying to pull her top down to cover her exposed stomach, at which Al's dad, Arthur, was sending a disapproving frown. Al's step dad, Matthew's dad, on the other hand, was smiling and talking about how proud he was of both the older boys and Arthur's son Peter and his daughter Victoria, paying no attention to her exposed midriff. Katherine had nervously removed and replaced the large red Maori style ring that her father had given her from her right hand again and again. As she talked to Arthur and Francis, she spoke softly, attempting to keep the quiver out of her voice. Alfred had returned to the table, Coca-Cola in hand, and sat down beside her. She smiled up at him, grinning wide so not to betray her nerves. He smiled back, bright white teeth glistening, a small piece of lettuce from their hamburger lunch caught between incisors. She quirked her lips into a half-smirk, half-grin as she reached up to scrape the bit of green from his teeth. He raised an eyebrow, but his small crows feet displayed at the corners of his eyes showed that he was more amused by her behavior than confused. Arthur and Francis exchanged looks. For that instance, Alfred and Katherine were the only two in the world.

A knock came on the door to the powder room. Elizabeth smoothed her long yellow dress as she stood to answer the door. Alfred's step dad stood in the doorway.

"My, my," he said with a smile as he looked Katherine up and down. He nodded softly, thin blonde curls that were tied up with a grey ribbon, though usually left down, bounced, "You look lovely." Katherine beamed, her sisters nodded, smiles on their faces as well. "The guests are all in place. Your time has come, my dear." Katherine stood still beaming. A single tear dripped from her shining chocolate eyes onto her caramel skin. "Oh non, Katherine, no tears today. Do not tell me you are sad for any reason?"

She shook her head, midnight black styled curls swaying gently, "It's the exact opposite, Francis. I'm so happy." He smiled too then, soft violet-blue eyes sparkling.

Holding out his arm he said, "Are you ready, mademoiselle?"

She nodded, whispered, "Yes."

* * *

He knew she was back there, waiting for the bridal march to play. First down the aisle came Matthew with Elizabeth, standing to the sides of the arch. They were closely followed by Kiku with Jane and Ivan with Nancy. Francis then came down the aisle, his arm linked with his daughter, Victoria. Peter was next, holding the white satin pillow that held the two sparkling gold rings. Wendy then came, dotting the white carpet with yellow rose petals and went to sit beside Peter, who blushed scarlet.

From behind the wedding party, the pianist, Roderich, began playing the wedding march. Katherine, along with her father and uncle emerged from the door. Alfred and she immediately linked eyes, beaming, all nerves gone.

She swept down the aisle, bright white six foot train flowing behind her. Her uncle, Steve, was crying more than her father, but she took no notice. All she could see was him.

His heart practically stopped as his spectacled, sky blue eyes skimmed over her figure, caramel skin contrasting with the icy white dress. Beside him, Matthew grinned, his own eyes drifting over to his pregnant wife. His own wedding was much smaller, but Matthew knew just what his older brother was feeling.

Katherine reached the end of the aisle, and upon releasing her father and uncle, she took Alfred's and and walked up to the arch where Arthur was standing. He had been ordained for Alfred's wedding, following Francis's example after he had performed Matthew's ceremony.

Arthur cleared his throat, "We have gathered here together, family and friends,, to witness the union of my son, Alfred Jones, and his lovely bride, Katherine Irving." THe pair exchanged grins, her eyes and his meeting with gentle passion behind both chocolate and crystalline blue irises,, their pupils dilated even with the bright morning sunlight streaming in through the stained glass windows. Her hands were soft compared to his calloused ones. She softly ran her thumb across his dry, calloused knuckles.

Arthur's words interrupted the pair's reverie: "The couple has elected to write their own vows, so Alfred, if you would?" Matthew smiled and passed the small folded piece of paper to his brother.

Alfred cleared his throat, sounding just like his father as he did so, "Katherine, we've had our ups and our downs, our good days and bad days, and we've made it through them all. I want to be with you to protect you from any dangers and be there to support you when you need support. I want to hold you when you cry and rejoice with you when you celebrate. I vow to love you like no one ever has and no one else ever will. I vow to give you your freedom and let you keep your independence. So, Katherine Irving, will you let me be your hero?"

Katherine smiled, tears filling her eyes. She nodded, "I will." Alfred slid the thin gold band onto her left ring finger. The metal clanged quietly against her engagement ring, a beautiful average-sized solitaire cut diamond.

Arthur smiled softly, "Now Katherine, if you will?"

She licked her lips and unfolded the paper Elizabeth had handed to her, "Alfred, every day with you has been the best day of my life. Every day I have loved you more than the last. Every second we're apart, I feel like you're slipping away from me. Please spend the rest of my life with me. I want to love you more on our tenth anniversary than I do today, and I want today to just be a happy memory in a sea of happy memories. While I know that some days it will be hard to love each other, I am willing to work with you to make everyday better than the last and vow to love me more everyday as I will you?"

Alfred beamed, "I will." Katherine smiled, sliding the much-wider-than-her's gold band onto his slender pale fingers.

Arthur smiled, content, "I now pronounce you man and wife. Alfred, you may kiss your bride."

Beaming, Alfred brushed Katherine's hair behind her ear, his other hand on the small of her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck. The pair leaned him, savoring each others lips. He dipped her slightly, eliciting awkward, but happy giggles from Victoria. Francis smiled on knowingly. Peter and Wendy scrunched up their noses and blushed simultaneously. Katherine's sisters beamed. Matthew smiled softly, his gaze resting on his own wife.

Alfred and Katherine broke apart, pupils dilated and irises darkened. They both broke into wide grins. She held her bouquet aloft as the pair paraded back down the aisle, followed by the rest of the wedding party.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Reviews are appreciated. If you think I should write more for these two lovelies, do tell. While I really want to write more for them, I need ideas.**

 **(Oh, if anyone's curious, Matthew's wife is Ukraine, but it doesn't really matter regarding the story)**

 **Thanks for the read!**


End file.
